The technology of the present disclosure relates to a packing case.
A packing case includes a body part having a quadrangular section, a lid that closes an upper opening of the body part, and a bottom part that closes a lower opening of the body part, and for example, is formed in a developing shape with a corrugated cardboard and is assembled in a three-dimensional shape from the developing shape.
In the aforementioned packing case, the bottom part, for example, is configured as so-called an entangled bottom to be simply assembled without using an adhesive tape and the like. In such a packing case, a buffer material is received as a support body, which supports an object to be packed, together with the object to be packed. The position of the object to be packed is decided by the buffer material, and the impact on the object to be packed is absorbed.